A Stolen Moment
by doornumberthree
Summary: Sam/Spencer. Sam seizes a rare and very unusual opportunity for her second kiss, Spencer enjoys it a lot! ... and all because of some experimental allergy medication!


**A Stolen Moment**

**_A kiss seals two souls for a moment in time. ~Levende Waters_**

"And so then, I went up to the hobo at the entrance. You know who I'm talking about, right? When you go into the dump, there's that little building where hobos like to go? Well, I went right up to him and demanded that…" Spencer's voice trailed off as Carly watched dutifully from the couch.

"Hey kiddo, when did you get home from school?" Spencer questioned Carly from his seat on the kitchen barstool.

"Three hours ago." Carly replied. "And before you ask, it was horrible. I've been watching you all this time to distract myself from the humiliation."

Spencer opened his mouth to ask Carly what happened, but his younger sister was frustrated. "I'm not explaining it again. Look down."

Spencer looked down at his jean-clad thigh and saw four neon-pink Stick-Its pressed to his leg. He read the one closest to his kneecap, dimly aware that Carly was already on her way upstairs. "You have short-term memory loss because of the allergy medication" the first Stick-It said in large letters that Spencer recognized as Carly's writing. "You forget what's happening after about a minute and get confused" the next one said. "So don't try to cook, or go outside, or sculpt" the third instructed. The final one proclaimed, "Just sit and chillax until it wears off, xoxo".

By the time that Spencer had finished reading Carly's messages, she was already jogging up the stairs to her room.

Spencer shook his head and then moved across the living room to plop down on the couch. He clicked on the TV and settled on a Japanese game show, and was just becoming engrossed in it when his eyes glazed over and then refocused. Spencer looked around in confusion, spotted the Stick-Its, read them, and then settled back into his television show.

After this process had been repeated several times, the loft door was opened and Sam walked through. "Hey bacon, what's shakin'?" Sam said cheerfully. "Where's my Cupcake and Fredduchini?"

"If by Cupcake and Fredduchini you mean Carly and Freddie, I don't know. Short term memory loss." Spencer explained. "Look at the Stick-Its Carly left me."

Sam cocked her head in confusion, spotted the Stick-Its on Spencer's thigh, and then circled around behind the couch. She leant over Spencer's shoulder, and had just enough time to read the notes before she was startled by Spencer.

"Woah, Sam, personal space!" He exclaimed. "I don't really mind, but you startled me."

Sam's eyebrows rose unconsciously, then she spoke with a grin. "Well, this'll be interesting. More interesting than doing homework with Carly, anyway." And with that, she vaulted over the back of the couch and settled next to Spencer, her petite build lightly pressed to his long and lean form.

They settled into the TV show, and every minute or so when Spencer lost his memory, Sam just tapped his thigh and continued watching the show. While Spencer was faintly confused living minute to minute, Sam was keenly aware of his body heat and the lean muscles of his leg that she could feel against her own. She could smell the coconut-scented shampoo that he used, as well as the remainder of the Itch-Removal Lotion.

However, she was even more aware that Spencer wouldn't remember anything that happened _this _minute in the _next _minute. And that was very interesting.

Sam's body was very still as she built up her courage. Just seconds after she had to remind Spencer another time of his condition, she suddenly flipped her body so that she was sitting on Spencer's lap, straddling him. She looked determinedly at him, noting that even in this position, he was still much taller than she.

Spencer was shocked, but not unpleasantly. His hands came up to rest on her waist, long fingers spanning her delicate ribcage and smoothing over the soft lines of her waist. "Sam, if you need to practice wrestling moves, go ask Carly, she's the one that might be fighting Shelby Marx."

Sam snorted, then replied derisively, "Tell me in a minute whether you want me to go practice _this _with Carly." She quickly slipped her arms around his neck, one hand skimming into his hair while the other clutched at the neck of his t-shirt. She leant closer and pressed her lips onto his, eyes lightly resting shut.

Spencer's eyes were open in shock, but soon closed when Sam's head shifted, her lips now aligning properly with Spencer's. He began to respond, deepening the chaste kiss and eventually running his tongue along the line of her closed lips.

Sam moaned quietly, a girly sound that Spencer relished. Her mouth opened after a few seconds, and though Sam was initially surprised taste and sensation, she enjoyed it. A lot.

And then Spencer's internal clock chimed, and though his brain forgot what was happening, that didn't mean that his body stopped participating. While Sam was busy flicking her tongue across the ticklish part of Spencer's mouth, Spencer was desperately trying to figure out why he was currently making out with Sam.

But then she twisted her hand in his hair, shifted on his lap, and Spencer stopped trying to remember. He tightened an arm across her back and hauled her closer, seizing the chance that he might never have again.

Sam bit his lip again, demanding attention in her own special way, and Spencer willingly gave it to her. The two remained locked in an embrace for several more moments, and though Spencer became confused every minute or so, they continued their highly entertaining form of entertainment.

By the time five more minutes had passed, Sam was laying on the couch with her knees cradling Spencer's hips, arms around his neck as he kissed and scraped her neck with his teeth. Her legs tightened instinctively around Spencer as he bit a particularly sensitive spot, and both Sam and Spencer groaned quietly.

Sam was surprised that she heard the Carly's footsteps on the second floor stairwell, what with her being in a Spencer-induced haze and all, but her invisible-ninja training had paid off. "Spencer, get off!" she whispered frantically. Spencer paid no heed to Sam, trailing kisses back to her mouth. Sam sighed breathily before she shoved Spencer with all of her might.

Spencer, in a Sam-induced haze, fell off the couch and onto the floor. "Ow!" he exclaimed whilst Sam stood up and straightened her appearance. Sure enough, Carly descended the stairs just a few seconds later.

"What was that thud?" Carly questioned with a quizzical smile at Sam, eyes fixed on her brother.

"Oh, nothing." Sam said airily. "He just tripped. Maybe clumsiness is just another side-effect."

"Yeah, maybe." Carly agreed. "Or maybe it's just Spencer!" She giggled.

Sam nodded. "That works too."

Carly shook her head. "You okay?" she asked Spencer.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out how I wound up on the floor." Spencer grumbled.

"Spencer, I love you, but you're driving me crazy," Carly stated with a smile. "Anyway, Sam, let's head upstairs. Freddie's at a class with his mom, but we need to do damage control."

"Sure thing." Sam agreed. She bounded up the stairs, where the pair remained for a few hours until the pizza that Carly had ordered arrived. They ran down the stairs, to see Spencer paying the delivery boy. "Ooh, thanks!" Carly said to her brother. "Let's eat."

The three sat on the couch facing the TV, Sam fighting a blush as she remembered her earlier activities on the very same couch. They ate in silence for several moments before Spencer broke the silence. "Thanks for the Stick-It Notes, Carly. They were pretty helpful, I kept forgetting, obviously. They weren't all in one place, though, which was kind of weird. One is missing, one was on the floor, one in my pocket, and the other on my stomach."

Sam's cheeks burned as she recalled removing the irritating notes from Spencer's thigh, and leaving a few behind as she slipped her hands into his back pockets and ran her hands over his abdomen.

"So your memory's back, then?" Carly asked.

"Yup." Spencer said happily. "Funny thing is, though, that I remember everything now."

Sam's face went bone white and she dropped her slice of pizza back into the box as Spencer studiously avoided looking at her, focusing on his slice of pizza. "Yeah, I remember calling Socko twice, Freddie's shirt, asking you all about school, everything."

He stressed the last word and Sam let out a tiny squeak. "I need some water," she choked out. Sam moved towards the kitchen, and Carly suddenly said, "Hey, Sam! There's one of Spencer's Stick-It Notes on your back. How'd that happen?"

Sam came to a dead halt but didn't turn around. This time, it was Spencer's turn to recall slipping his arms around Sam's waist and tracing the bumps of her spinal cord, unintentionally depositing the missing Stick-It on her shirt.

"I need water, too." Spencer said, hopping up and joining Sam in the kitchen. "Want anything, Carly?"

"Nope," Carly politely refused, turning the TV on to a local cable station that was documenting her 'Fued' with Shelby Marx.

Spencer walked up behind Sam, who was putting ice cubes into a glass- with a bendy straw, of course. He moved closer to her, their bodies only an inch or so apart. He grabbed a cup from the cabinet above Sam's head, set it on the counter next to Sam's, and then picked up the ice-cube tray from where it had been resting near Sam's hand. He put some into his glass, then filled both with water. Sam's body was still trapped between Spencer and the counter, but she didn't dare move, and her vocal cords were not obeying her internal command to lighten the mood with a joke or wisecrack.

Spencer handed Sam her glass, then turned to walk back into the living room. As he did so, Sam's head dropped forward in relief, face tilted towards the tiled floor. Spencer paused, turned back around, then his hand reached out. He moved some hair away from her face, noting the silken texture wrapped around his fingers. He leant closer and brushed his lips across Sam's cheekbone. "I don't want you to practice that with Carly, by the way. Or anyone else, for that matter."

Sam's breath caught, and she involuntarily leaned into his touch, bodies pressed together once more. "What, you mean anyone else except for you?" she questioned in a harsh whisper.

Then Carly's voice called from the living room. "Actually, Spence, grab me a Peppy Cola, please."

"Sure thing," Spencer called back, moving away from Sam but only after placing a kiss onto the crown of her head. "That... incident is going to stay our little secret, okay?" he whispered into her ear before grabbing a soda from the refrigerator and striding back into the living room.

Sam straightened back up, walked back to her spot in the living room, and rejoined Carly and Spencer. The trio watched the news for a while before switching to a more enjoyable show. They sat in companionable silence, broken occasionally by a joke or comment.

Sam studiously studied the screen, never taking her eyes from the TV. Carly chalked this up to Sam's usual devotion to TV, while Spencer knew what was really going on. Sam eventually dared to look at Spencer, building up the same courage that she had earlier. When she looked at him, he glanced back at her. Sam smiled timidly, a rare glimpse of vulnerability showing through. Spencer winked and shot her a half-smile.

Sam just grinned and grabbed another slice of pizza. Ooh yeah, Mama was a happy girl.

* * *

**AN: Let me just state that I am *way* too old to even be watching this show, much less writing for it. But watching it while babysitting got me hooked, and I discovered that there is much more depth to this show than initially appears. **

**This is my first iCarly fic, and it was intimidating to write a 'taboo' pairing for my first story. The age of consent is sixteen in Washington State, and I believe Sam is only fifteen- which is why the story won't be continued. Kissing is harmless, but I'm not willing to write a story about an adult and a minor. *The ending is open to interpretation- make it whatever you want, the beginning of a relationship or just a fun encounter.***

**Why this pairing at all? Spencer/Sam and Jerry/Jennette have great chemistry, and it comes across on the screen. From an objective perspective, disregarding age and ship preference, they are the perfect match (I won't get into details). **

**Why this particular idea? I was thinking about Sam and Spencer's chemistry, and Spencer's short term memory loss. Can't you just see Sam taking advantage of an opportunity like that, knowing that Spencer wouldn't remember it? I can! Thus, the idea was born!**

**I hope you enjoyed this. If you would like to review and offer comments and criticism, that would be appreciated greatly, but it is not necessary. **


End file.
